Valkyrie
Old and the New In July, 142399423, the government petitions against the jet pomp, which was becoming obsolete, and very dangerous to ride in, made a rookie scientist, John Voyer Valkyrie, to design a new plane. This plane is named after him. John V. Valkyrie and his plane John V. Valkyrie (Let's call him Jonny from now)was a young pomp, fascinated by science, especially aeronomics. In 142399425, Jonny made an amazing discovery. Though he was only a kid, he found out how to remove the annoying chemical (Argonite) from the jet pomps fumes which would burn the runway every time. At this time the petitions had started, and Commander Pimpoiy, the "top dog" in aeronautics (air and sea travel) gave him $5 billion pomp dollars, in electrical form, made possible by Baby Tech, to fund his research to build the new plane. And he did a prototype of the Valkyrie, the X-59, for testing. This turned out to be a total failure as the plane could not have Argonite, which would then make the plane able to stimulate enough atoms to vibrate it into the air. So the plane could not take off. But he did not give up, he kept trying till he finally got the answer to all his problems, literally. He found a new gas compund capable of heating up and cooling down very fast. This made the new plane more versatile in speed, making it easier to stalk unsuspecting Brothllers(Bf's national plane)and engaging super fast Marylkovs(The Rebel nation's plane). He was only 38 then. Specifications Speed clocks in at 20mph to mach 3, amazingly the Valkyrie is still able to maneuvre at that speed. Weapon systems include lasers, rockets, turbolasers, hyperfire blasters and amazing amounts of plasma energy. The valkyrie, you would not believe it i don't think so, is lighter by half even with all this junk on than the jet pomp. It is quite big, but nevertheless compact, as most other planes could not be any narrower than this. It has top of the end jets, able to push out forces of an excess of 2,054,826 tons of energy! But this doesn't mean its totally gonna blow from pressure in the jet, the reinforced structure renders it protected from exceeding pressure accumulating in the jets. But the pilot always has a meter to measure the pressure of jet blowback, you know, just in case. Thinking of buying one for a present? Think again. This big hunk of weapons cost over 2 billion pomp dollars to manufacture! Improvements Not satisfied with his original design, Jonny made a new design, the Valkyrie II, wich was met with resounding approval form the pomp Government. The Valkyrie II has better jets, reinforced structuring to prevent breaking apart during flight and superior shielding thanks to higher quality equipment being used in the process of its constroction. It is now lighter but a bit bigger than the jet pomp. It is now more aerodynamic, and has bigger wings that are able to form into two small balls in order to save space in the carrier (the wings are made of catoms, computerised atoms). It is now also, some say, more stylish.